One Sweet Day
by ap gato
Summary: Sora is relfecting on her past life with Tai and grieving at the fact that she will never have the chance to tell him her true feelings. Songfic. I took it down and did some editing and spacing fixing. It's easier to read now. Please RR!


One Sweet Day  
  
DW: Hey again everyone! Ok...so here is another Taiora by me, except this one is a song fic. Be nice cuz this is only my second fan fic and it is a pretty sad one. I am warning you from now.   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon, any of its characters or the song 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carey and Boyz || Men. Thanks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora stood in the very front pew at the funeral. The speeches being said were beautiful. They were about all the time that they had all shared together in the Digital World and afterwards. As Matt went up to speak, Sora couldn't make eye contact with him. They had dated, it was true, but the break-up had come very soon afterwards and Sora knew why. Matt knew about her true feelings. Everyone did; everyone except for the person that needed to know.  
  
  
  
**Sorry I never told you All I wanted to say  
  
  
  
Now it's too late to hold you  
  
  
  
Cause you've flown away  
  
  
  
So far away**  
  
As Matt spoke, Sora drifted to her own sad thoughts. She missed him so much that it frightened her. She missed all the time they had spent together and almost cried at the thought of the time they never would spend together because he had been taken away. She missed his smile, his voice, everything. Thinking of him helped keep her alive. She knew that if she didn't she would never be able to keep going.  
  
  
  
**Never had I imagined   
  
  
  
Living without your smile   
  
  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
  
  
Alive**  
  
Matt was finished and it was now Sora's turn. She was the last one to go. As soon as Matt sat down, she realized that she couldn't do it. She was afraid that she would break into tears or just plain collapse once she was up there. She was frozen in her seat until Mimi nudged her and whispered, "Go on Sora". Sora walked up the steps to the podium very slowly. When she finally got there she found that her mouth just wasn't working. Her throat felt tight and her mouth felt dry. All she wanted to do was run away and cry. She was about to when she felt a warm summers breeze blow in from the open window. She looked out the window and saw two young kids, a boy and a girl playing soccer in a field near the church. It reminded her so much of how she and Tai had played when they were little that she felt as if he were trying to give her courage. She closed her eyes, swallowed her tears and got ready to speak.  
  
  
  
**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven   
  
  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
  
  
One sweet day**  
  
"Tai and I were best friends for as long as I can remember. We were friends even before we got our æcootie shots' and we continued to be friends through all of the hard times that we had to go through in both the Digital World and the Real World. Tai was our unofficial æleader' and he looked out for everyone. Just because he had the Crest of Courage, it didn't make him any less caring. If anything, it made him more so because he was brave enough to defend us even in the hardest of times. I thought I knew everything about Tai before we went to the Digital World, but when I got there, I realized that I was wrong. I always knew that he was caring and brave, but I didn't know to what extent he would go to show that. I think that he and Agumon both brought out the best and worst in each other and kept us together at the same time.   
  
"Tai...Tai risked his life for all of us more than once. I know first hand because he saved me more than once and I owe him my life. He made me who I am today and...and I know that our friendship will last forever. I will never forget Tai or the way he stuck by me...even when he hated me." Sora said this with a meaningful look at Matt. Matt understood, he knew that Tai was angry that he was dating Sora, but he also knew what Sora had felt for him.   
  
"Yeah...even when he hated me. I cherish every moment we spent together and grieve at the fact that we will spend no more together. Life is precious and Tai has showed us that we should never take anyone for granted, because we never know when they will be gone. And if there was one thing I could change...if there was one thing I could go back to say...it would be..." Here Sora paused and closed her eyes again. She would say it, she would and she knew that he would hear.  
  
  
  
**Darling I never showed you  
  
  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
  
  
Took your presence for granted But I always cared  
  
  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven   
  
  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
  
  
One sweet day**  
  
"It would be...I love you Tai. I love you very much and...and I wish that I had found the courage to tell you sooner because now you are gone and I can't ever let you know how much I cared about you. But if you can hear me I wanted to let you know that I love you and I will until we meet again." Sora stopped again and looked at her friends and the family gathered around in the church. Mimi, Kari, Yolei and all of the mothers were weeping openly. All of the boys looked on the verge of tears and Sora realized she was as well. She wanted to say something to lighten the mood, something funny, but that was Tai's job...that's what he would always do. It was at this thought that Sora broke down into tears and thought of something to say.   
  
"Tai wouldn't want us to be like this. He would want us to be brave like he always was. Courage is strong alone, but with Hope, Light, Friendship, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge and Love, it will conquer all sadness and that's what Tai would want. He would want to lend us his courage the way he always used to. That's what he would want."   
  
As everyone was emptying out of the church, Sora stayed behind and looked out the window at the summer sky. Somehow it didn't seem as bright as it had a couple of days ago, before Tai got hit by that car. But Sora knew she had to keep going and that Tai would be over watching her, just like old times.  
  
  
  
**Although the sun will shine the same  
  
  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep   
  
You will listen while I pray  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
  
One sweet day  
  
  
  
Sorry I never told you**  
  
"I love you Tai." Sora whispered once more before leaving the church, "I'll see you again, but until then, don't stop watching me OK? And I'll never forget you. I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DW: The end. How did you like it? Please review!! 


End file.
